


Performance

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo
Kudos: 2





	Performance

Dongwan leaned against a wall in the hallway of a hotel, he was waiting. Not only was he waiting impatiently, he was irritated. Minwoo just had his special concert for people over eighteen and he was very naughty. Dongwan found out where he was staying, so there he was waiting. Minwoo didn't invite Dongwan to his concert...more like he wasn't allowed to go. It was as if Minwoo told security that Kim Dongwan wasn't allowed in.

Minwoo walked down the hallway to his room with a bodyguard following him. Couldn't risk a rabid fangirls coming after him. Though his performance probably made them all faint. He loved giving fans an overly sexy performance...which also sparked their imaginations.

He stopped at the sight of an angry Dongwan waiting by his room. He tried his best not to smile, but he also didn't like the cold look on the other man's face. He walked up to him and stared at him, "Hey Dongwan. What's up?"

"We have to talk." He said coldly.

Minwoo just nodded and unlocked the door, he held it open to let him in. Dongwan walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. Minwoo tuned to his bodyguard, "Can you give us some privacy?"

The bodyguard nodded. Minwoo smiled, "Thanks. I probably won't leave my room for the rest of the night...so go ahead and get dinner or something." He went into the room, locking the door behind him. He took off his shoes and walked over to where Dongwan, "What's wrong, Wan?"

"I'll just be honest." Dongwan looked up at him, "I'm angry with you."

Minwoo frowned, he never liked when anyone was mad at him...especially his Dongwan. "Why?"

"For starters you tell me I'm not allowed to come see your concert." Dongwan started to pout.

"You know why I said that..."

Dongwan looked at him confused, "No I don't. Why? Was I going to ruin it?"

"Of course not!" Minwoo became upset, "You know I love it when you come to my concerts to support me."

"Then why couldn't I go to this one? I went to all your concerts so far...even the ones you didn’t know about!" He crossed his arms pouting even more.

Minwoo knelt down in front of him, pulling his arms so he can take his hands, "I told you that this one was for older teenagers...because of what I was going to do."

"Minwoo...I'm a lot older than some of the people that come to your concerts."

"You don't get it..."

"I heard someone talk about how you licked the mic stand! And you were practically humping it and doing other sexy things I like..."

"Exactly. You like those things...I wouldn't know how you would react." Minwoo grinned, "You might attack me on stage...and we'd give everyone a free show."

Dongwan laughed a little, "True...but I still wanted to see."

"I know..." Minwoo kissed the top of Dongwan's hand, "Besides I only was thinking of you when I was doing those naughty things."

"Were you?"

He nodded, "Every time someone wants me to be sexy I have to think of you...you make me so horny sometimes. How do you think I got through the filming of my last video?"

"I thought you liked women...and they were half naked."

"Women are beautiful but...seeing you naked...hearing the sounds you make." He closed his eyes as if he was imagining it all, "It really gets me going...sometimes I told them I had to use the bathroom." He opened his eyes and smiled at Dongwan, "I was so hard...from thinking about you."

Dongwan laughed, "You're so perverted sometimes."

Minwoo started taking off his friend's shoes, "It's your fault for making me perverted with that body of yours."

"You only like me for my body?"

Minwoo frowned, "No...I love everything about you. Don't think otherwise..."

Minwoo had Dongwan's shoes off along with socks. He stood up and worked on his own belt, he stared at Dongwan, "How about I reenact the licking of the mic stand for you."

Dongwan looked at him, "Will you? You don't have a mic stand in here though..."

Minwoo threw his belt to the side and walked up in front of Dongwan. He bent down and started undoing his belt, "I have one..."

"Do you?" Dongwan teased as he kissed Minwoo's cheek.

Minwoo pushed him down lightly on the bed, and pulled his pants down. He smiled, "It's right here...just waiting for me to lick it."

Dongwan moaned a little, "Please show me how you made those girls scream."

Minwoo sat him up, "You have to watch closely..."

Dongwan watched Minwoo get down on his knees. Minwoo pulled the rest of the other man's pants off. Dongwan took off his shirt so he was completely naked. Minwoo smiled up at him as he took off his own shirt leaving himself in only pants. Minwoo spread Dongwan's legs a little, he kissed the man's inner thighs. "I was just sitting there..." He looked up at Dongwan, seeing he was listening, "I thought about how I could make everyone's experience worth wild. Then I saw the mic stand...it was glistening as if it was leaking for me."

Dongwan moaned urging Minwoo to continue his story. Minwoo kissed the man's thigh again, "I heard a voice...do you know what it said, Wan?"

Dongwan stared at him, he bit down on his lips to control himself, "L-Lick me..."

"What was that?" Minwoo teased, he wanted the other man to go crazy for him.

"Lick me...please..." Dongwan stared at him, already breathing hard, "Lick me!"

Minwoo watched Dongwan face as he closed in between Dongwan's legs. His tongue came into contact with the bone like flesh. Dongwan groaned, he wanted to close his eyes but he kept them halfway open so he could watch his naughty Minwoo.

Minwoo slowly ran his tongue up Dongwan's cock. It caused the man to grab his hair. His tongue got to the tip and he looked up at Dongwan. Dongwan tugged on his hair a bit, he knew what the other man wanted him to do. So he shouted, "S-Suck me!"

Minwoo grinned a little as he put his lips around Dongwan's tip and sucked gently. Dongwan wanted to explode at that moment but controlled himself, because he knew the night wouldn't end there. Minwoo sucked a bit harder, causing Dongwan to jerk his hips up sliding into the man's mouth. Minwoo closed his eyes and relaxed himself as he sucked his friend.

Dongwan pulled Minwoo's head up, causing himself to slide out of the warm mouth, "M-Minwoo...what did you do next?"

Minwoo looked up at him smiling as he undid his own pants, "Then I did some dirty dancing with the mic stand."

"Go on..." Dongwan closed his eyes, still breathing heavily.

"I practically humped it...I imagined a nice naked Wan begging me to do things to him he liked." He stood up and dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, "Sadly I wasn't going to get naked on stage..."

"What if you were?" Dongwan opened his eyes liking the sight of a naked Minwoo in front of him.

"If I were naked...I'd be upset." Minwoo grabbed his own erection, "I'd be upset since I told Wannie to not come. So I'd probably stand on stage...doing this..." He stroked himself and moaned.

Dongwan whimpered, "You could always call me."

"That's true?" He smiled and put his hand up to his ear as if it was a phone, "Ring Ring."

Dongwan smiled, and put his hand to his own ear as if it was a phone, "Hello?"

"Wannie...I'm so lonely."

"Why? Aren't you doing a concert?" Dongwan moaned as he watched Minwoo tug himself.

"I am...but I'm on stage...naked...I don't know what to do." He watched as Dongwan started touching himself, "I'm just standing here touching myself...will you come help me?"

"Of course, I'll come help you, that’s what friends are for, right?" He bit down on his lip, "I'll be right there...s-stop touching yourself...leave it all to me."

Minwoo moaned, "P-Please hurry..."

Dongwan stood up and wrapped his arms around Minwoo's waist, "I'm here..."

"That was so quick..." Minwoo kissed him.

"Mmm I always drive fast when Minwoo needs me..."

"Now that your here...please help me. I don't want to disappoint all these fans." Minwoo grinned.

"Don't worry..." Dongwan kissed his neck, "I'll make sure they get their money's worth and then some..."

Minwoo hugged him and started rubbing his erection against Dongwan's own. Dongwan moaned and pinched Minwoo's ass, "So naughty today..."

"Me naughty? Nah...I think it's you that is the naughty one..." Minwoo bit Dongwan's neck.

Dongwan groaned, "Do you hear the voices again?"

Minwoo buried his face in the other man's neck, "Yes...but I dunno what they are asking?"

"They're saying ride me..." Dongwan moaned, "Ride the mic stand..."

Minwoo giggled, "I like that idea...then after will it let me hump it?"

Dongwan kissed him, "One thing at a time...though I'm sure it won't mind."

Minwoo pinned Dongwan down onto the bed, "Don't worry mic stand..." Minwoo sat on top of Dongwan and stared down at him, "I'll be gentle..."

Minwoo lifted himself up and slid Dongwan into him slowly. Dongwan moaned at the feeling of being inside of best friend. Minwoo slid all the way down and sat there to get used to it, "The mic stand didn't seem this big before..."

Dongwan ran his hands up his thighs gripping the man's hips. Minwoo pulled himself back up and came down a bit harder. Dongwan thrashed his head around, "So good..."

Minwoo closed his eyes and started going faster and harder. Flesh hitting flesh as he came down hard. Dongwan moaned and humped up into him, making himself go deeper. He arched his back a bit more as he humped with Minwoo's movements. After a few moments Dongwan forced himself in a sitting position, but still had himself inside Minwoo. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, "S-So close...can't end now...the fans."

Minwoo laughed into the kiss, as he bounced some more on Dongwan's lap, "Of c-course...I still haven't done some dirty dancing to the mic stand yet..."

Dongwan fell back onto the bed as Minwoo slid him out. Minwoo leaned down and kissed his friend. Their tongues played with each other for a moment as Minwoo started humping at Dongwan's thigh. Dongwan broke the kiss, "What are you doing now?"

Minwoo moaned, "Humping, what does it look like. The fans like when I move my body like this..."

"Sure fans do...and the mic stand...but you know who loves it?"

"Mmm...Eric?" Minwoo snickered.

"He better not like it..." Dongwan hissed.

"He has never experienced it before..." Minwoo kissed him, "I'm pretty sure...Dongwan loves it. Am I right?"

Dongwan smiled, "Yes..." He started whining, "I n-need it now...please..."

"Wish pleasure." Minwoo positioned himself and slowly entered him, not wanting to hurt him.

Dongwan arched his back, and moaned loudly. Minwoo slid in and out of him slowly, he groaned, "So tight...I love it..."

Dongwan gritted his teeth, "M-Minwoo...harder..."

"What was that?" Minwoo grinned and leaned down.

"Do it so hard they kick us out of this hotel..darn it Minwoo! I need you now...do it so hard!"

Minwoo was shocked, "But...I'll h-"

"Who cares...please..." Dongwan smiled, "For the fans."

Minwoo kissed him as he laughed, "For the fans...alright." He pulled completely out before impaling his cock into Dongwan fast and hard. He thought he felt Dongwan bleed...something felt unusually warm to him. "D-Dongwan! You alright?" He kept his pace up as Dongwan wrapped his legs around the man's waist.

"I'm fine!" He moaned, "M-Minwoo!"

Minwoo growled and rocked the bed so hard it started denting the wall. Dongwan screamed as he cum onto his chest and the bed. Minwoo wasn't finished as he grabbed Dongwan's hips pulling him down further. Once he was deep inside of Dongwan he moaned and released himself.

Dongwan arched his back, letting out a faint moan. Minwoo collapsed on top of him, "H-How was that?"

"Don't you hear the screaming?" Dongwan ran his hand up and down Minwoo's sweaty back.

Minwoo laughed, "I don't think they are...I think they all fainted."

Dongwan rolled to his side, letting Minwoo fall next to him. He kissed him, "I think so...too bad..."

Minwoo ran his tongue against Dongwan's lips, "I love you..."

Dongwan kissed him some more, "I lo-"

There was a knock on the door.

Minwoo blinked at Dongwan, "Who is that?"

Dongwan shrugged. Minwoo sighed and got out of bed, he pulled up his pants from the floor. He walked to the door and cracked it open, "Yes?"

"Please tell me that Dongwan is in there with you." There stood Shinhwa's leader at the door.

"Why are you here?" Minwoo looked at him confused.

Dongwan noticed the voice and looked around the room for his clothes.

"I came to visit you, wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink...since you had a concert today." Eric sighed, "The manager told me loud noises were coming from your room. He was just about to come here and tell you to stop whatever you were doing. I told him I would since well I am guessing...that maybe Dongwan was here. Or your were doing some extreme mas--"

"Yes he is here!" Minwoo laughed.

"Oh good. I was worried." Eric grinned, "So I guess you don't wanna go out..."

Dongwan opened the door fully, he was completely dressed, "I'd like to go get a drink."

"Crap Wannie...looks like Minwoo gave you a nice workout." Eric teased.

Minwoo went into the room putting on the rest of his clothes. Dongwan laughed at what Eric had said, "I was the mic stand."

"The mic stand?" Eric raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Dongwan just laughed at Eric for not understanding. Minwoo snickered, "You probably don't want to know."

"I'm sure I don't...I'll wait outside for you two. Please don't keep me waiting...if you get what I mean." Eric waved and walked down the hall.

Minwoo hugged Dongwan, "Are you feeling alright? I think I caused you to bleed..."

"It was only a bit...don't worry it stopped." Dongwan kissed him lightly, "I love you Minwoo."

"I love you...my mic stand." Minwoo pecked him on the lips once more.

He took his Wannie's hand and they walked outside to join Eric.


End file.
